


【韦萝】咬

by kirired



Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirired/pseuds/kirired
Summary: 五六年前的硬盘肉
Relationships: Wei "GodV" Zhen/Zhao "Fireloli" Zhi-Ming
Series: 管韦萝的废料合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649677





	【韦萝】咬

恐同即深柜不是没有道理的，至少萝莉最终在自己身上证实了这一点儿。  
以前看到相关东西就皱眉逃避，还不是自己心里有鬼。  
然而相比起来，韦神却是个直到不能再直的直男。  
虽然他也对同性恋相关一向厌恶，不过那纯粹是不能容忍跟大众跟自身比起来叛经离道的事物而已，没有“恐”字一说。  
何况韦神能那么自然而然先发制人地开黄腔。  
萝莉偶尔用韦神的电脑看见他没关的QQ列表那一串昵称签名明显为“女”的头像，就觉得心酸：这个胖子有什么好的妹子争着被带？我可是比他帅多了好吧。然而自己列表里还是男性居多。  
再回想一下自己还单纯地喜欢妹子的时代，也就那个白月光般的女神了留下了足迹，再往后追溯……就没有然后了。  
于是他感受到了不平衡。  
最重要的是，韦神可以毫不犹豫地对他发表“好恶心啊”的见解，自己却不能站在相反立场上这样回敬过去。  
不、平、衡。  
怎样才能给这个家伙一个将军呢？比如让韦神发现自己被男性亲吻了？一定会勃然大怒的。  
萝莉想了想，无奈得觉得让男性跟他上床都比男性跟他亲吻来得容易接受。  
再是威武不能屈的直男也不过是下半身思考的动物。  
当然这一切只存在于萝莉的脑补中，毕竟他是个怂货，除非来个酒后乱性。  
上天非常配合地给了他一次机会，酒后乱性的机会。  
晚上两个人回到家时都喝醉了，不过不是酩酊大醉，因为真醉成那样可是硬不起来的。  
一切酒后乱性都是借酒壮胆耍流氓。  
萝莉终于有了个耍流氓的借口。  
比如他有意地装作无意将手捂上韦神裤裆问他：“有人给你口过吗？”  
韦神只觉得全身轻飘飘的就像要羽化而登仙一样躺在沙发上，竟也没有躲开萝莉的手，由着他拉下了裤链，过了几秒才反应过来，不过就算骂人也依然拖长语调那副懒洋洋的样子：“什么鸡吧玩意儿啊，你来有本事给我口一个？”  
“你看我……有没有本事。”萝莉就等着他这句话，一边将韦神那活儿掏了出来，手只是握着它上下撸了几把，就见那性器抬起了头，不经诱惑极了。  
萝莉也弯下腰，脸几乎要贴上那玩意儿。他临到关头还是犹豫了会儿，最后一咬牙，张嘴伸出了舌头，轻轻舔了这发红的性器一下。  
一旦有了个开头，后来的事儿就容易多了，萝莉想着舔冰淇凌的动作，舌头在那龟头处打着转，时不时收紧吮吸着，口水流在阴茎上，配合搅拌发出粘腻的声音。萝莉手也没停着抚弄着韦神的睾囊，他竟然就这么自学成才了。  
韦神也是第一次受到这样的待遇，萝莉湿润的舌头碰上他阴茎那刻就有些忍不住，在萝莉几次挑逗下，第一次射精就这么简单交代出去了。  
他晕乎乎看着萝莉抬起头，嘴角是未咽下去的乳白液体。他只觉得眼前这人勾人得不行，身体回味着刚才的感觉，想继续操那张小嘴，刚有些消退的性器又慢慢立起来了。  
韦神伸手想捏住萝莉的下巴，却被他一偏头躲开了。他不满地看着萝莉起身蹬蹬蹬跑向了厨房，过了一会儿带着贱笑地断了两杯水来。  
萝莉想了想，拿着那杯带冰的水喝了一口，然后讲两块冰块一左一右含在了嘴里。  
冰块冻着口腔并不舒服，但萝莉心头却只觉得愉悦，他跪在韦神身下，嘴里带着冰张口慢慢将韦神的阴茎吞入嘴里。  
“嗯……”韦神被突如其来的冰冷刺激，差点儿没直接萎了。不过萝莉没有停止动作，使劲想要将阴茎吞得更多，嘴里都快要包裹不住，舌头也艰难得舔着性器想要取悦它。  
在这样的刺激下，韦神不禁一下抓住了萝莉不长的头发，对着这张嘴前后抽插着。  
“唔……唔唔”萝莉本想自己动作，被韦神这么猝不及防一按，几乎呼吸不过来，他很快调整好，就着这活塞运动，将嘴吸得更紧，听着韦神越发急促的呼吸声，口中阴茎也越发变大了。  
萝莉突然挣开了韦神的手，将嘴里阴茎吐了出来，随口嚼了嚼化小了的冰块，咽了下去，然后拿过另一杯热水，猛灌了一口。  
水温并不高，然后在先前冰水的对此下，显得格外烫口。  
萝莉忍着这种温差，包着这口热水，又埋头含住了韦神挺立在空气中的阴茎。  
韦神下意识夹紧腿，迷迷糊糊想着这玩意儿经不起这样三番五次折腾，然而在萝莉将性器顶入喉咙深处时，还是得不得承认被爽到了。  
萝莉包着这口热水继续吞咽着阴茎，在慢慢适应水温后，就着顶在咽喉的龟头，一点点将水咽了下去。  
嘴腔内壁挤压着阴茎，加上吞咽水时的摩擦，在萝莉将热水喝尽后，韦神又抓住他的头，快速冲刺着。  
萝莉任着韦神略显粗暴毛糙的对待，口水顺着嘴角滑下，灯光下甚至有些亮闪闪的。  
终于，韦神抽出了阴茎，将精液全射在了萝莉脸上。


End file.
